


I don't wanna meet you

by ayellowcurtain



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, And getting way too high, Light Angst, M/M, Season 1!Robbe, Season 3! Sander, Underage Drinking, about the looks not the age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: There’s this constant conversation that Robbe and Sander need to meet as soon as possible. Jens, Moyo, and Senne won’t stop talking about it every time they meet and that’s what keeps making Robbe anxious for tonight. Why are they so excited to make them talk to each other?
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	I don't wanna meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that happened first on Tumblr (hi, I'm @ayellowcurtain there) and I liked it so much I needed to post it here too :3

* * *

Robbe shouldn’t be this worried. He doesn’t know the guy, the fact that he’s popular (and apparently extremely hot) doesn’t make him someone to be scared of. Senne is a good looking guy and he’s also nice, so Robbe lets himself assume Sander will be something like Senne. 

There’s this constant conversation that Robbe and Sander need to meet as soon as possible. Jens, Moyo, and Senne won’t stop talking about it every time they meet and that’s what keeps making Robbe anxious for tonight. Why are they so excited to make them talk to each other?

He looks at himself in the mirror, tight and old jeans, an oversized sweatshirt that Jens borrowed him and his hair growing out of his usual beanie. Nobody needs to tell him, Robbe is completely aware of how rough he looks. He needs to get his shit together, to stop behaving like a spoiled child. This self-destructive behavior is getting old already. 

Next Monday he’ll get a haircut, stop smoking as much and start to look for a place to stay permanently. Jens and his family are like family too, but Robbe knows he’s overstaying at their home. 

Whoever Sander is, Robbe can’t bring himself to work harder to look presentable tonight. And he doesn’t care, since it’s his last night of this reckless mess, Robbe will make the most of it. 

-

“Robbe, calm down, bro. You haven’t even met him yet.” Jens says as he grabs Robbe’s beer from his hand, keeping it out of reach, trying to keep him sober enough to meet someone Jens is dying for him to meet. Robbe whines and tries to reach, but then his beer is already being handed to Moyo and then it’s gone. 

Robbe sighs, looking around. He was just starting to get to a good level between high and drunk enough. 

He finally finds Senne in the crowd. He just got here, still hugging his bros and shaking hands with that bumping shoulders kind of hug. Robbe looks around him and recognizes a figure he’s never seen before. The room is dark and very full, but it’s hard to miss platinum blonde hair. He’s right behind Senne, shaking hands and giving hugs too. 

They’re almost exactly the same height. Complete opposites. Senne is wearing white with dark hair, Sander is wearing black with white hair. Senne seems to introduce him to some girls, putting his arm around Sander’s neck, his hand going to Sander’s chest. The blonde smiles bright, with thick, dark eyebrows, saying something to the girls. 

And then their eyes meet through the crowded room. Robbe looks away instantly, but he looks back again and they’re coming their way. Sander is being pushed in front of Senne, both of Senne’s hands on Sander’s shoulders, showing him where to go. 

_Shit. Fuck. Fuck!_

Robbe regrets not thinking about how he looked tonight. 

Sander goes up a step to come into the kitchen, Senne steps to his side, smiling so excitedly and Robbe just wants to punch him right in his face. 

Senne introduces them and they shake hands for what it feels a second too long. Robbe can feel the excitement in his friends, looking from him to Sander with stupid smiles on their faces. Their eyes can’t seem to look elsewhere, staring deep into each other’s eyes while the others start talking around them and they give basic answers without even knowing what they’re talking about. 

This doesn’t feel like Robbe supposed it would. Sander barely opens his mouth, he blushes and smiles shyly, looking down when Senne puts his hand on his shoulder, seeming like trying to pull Sander back to reality. When he looks up again, his eyes go straight to meet Robbe’s. 

The confident attitude and the flirty persona are nowhere to be found and Robbe is sort of glad. Sander is intimidatingly handsome, like an angel fallen from the sky, but he doesn’t act like that, it feels like he doesn’t know how fucking hot he is. 

Robbe and Sander don’t really talk other than the first handshake and telling each other their names while everyone around them looked closely, but they stay together for most of the night. 

Sander doesn’t leave the group when Senne does to go “talk” to Zoe. He stands right next to Robbe for hours, only talking the necessary with the boys. Robbe is getting more anxious by the minute. He just wants something to happen already!

He doesn’t have the courage to ask Sander to go somewhere else with him and the boy doesn’t do it either. Robbe can feel himself shaking inside, a mix of anxiety and fear of missing the greatest opportunity of his life if he doesn’t grow the courage to do something about it. 

Someone is braver than him. Robbe only recognizes the girl when she’s already on top of them, holding Sander’s hand as it belongs with hers, trying to pull him away and succeding a minute later. Britt’s long, shiny blonde hair is the last thing he sees, floating in the air as she turns her back to them, dragging Sander away by his hand.

Robbe looks down, aware of how tightly he’s holding his glass beer bottle. Jens appears in front of him, at least blocking Robbe from seeing Sander probably going to some dark corner with someone that’s not him. 

“What the fuck?” He asks astonished, looking at Robbe and then at Moyo right next to him now. “Robbe! Why did you let him go, bro?” 

“Bro…!” Moyo opens his mouth, closes and opens it again. “You left Sander Driesen speechless and then you let him go with Britt? What?” 

Robbe rolls his eyes, finishing his beer and stealing Jens brand new joint, needing some time to himself. 

-

Everything is vibrating, the walls, the floor, every stranger around him. Robbe can’t feel his feet, but he knows he’s going upstairs. The wallpaper against his palm feels nice, has some texture that makes his fingertips tingle and with his other hand, Robbe tries to keep himself going up, holding tightly to the handrail. 

Robbe can’t remember the last thing he drank or smoked or ingested somehow that made him this high, he can’t remember where Jens is either. His brain makes sure to remind him of a hazy white hair cornering a blonde girl against a wall. The infinite stairs are finally done and there’s a long, pitch black hall in front of him. Robbe just needs a bed or a bathroom to hide in, but everything is spinning too fast. 

He tries to step forward, but then he feels himself falling, his vision getting darker and fuzzier, face-first on the ground. 

-

“Robbe…Robbe, hey.” He hears the voice like it’s at the other end of a tunnel, Robbe is almost sure he makes some kind of noise in response and he feels very real hands trying to pick him up, “Hey, come on, get up.” 

The big hands hold him tighter and Robbe struggles, but he’s up, pushed against a wall. 

The hands come to his face, two gentle slaps. 

“Stay still, yeah?” Robbe thinks he nods his head, but he’s very sure he’s still standing, both feet against the ground. The person goes and comes back just as quickly, putting Robbe’s arm around his neck. They’re sort of holding hands and Robbe leans against whoever this is, only seeing white above him. 

“You think you can take your clothes off or you want help?” 

They’re somewhere else, the music far away from the room they’re in right now, door closed, nobody else with them. Robbe is not sure how much time has passed or how they got to this place of the house. 

Robbe wets his very dry lips, trying to take his beanie, sweater and shirt off all at once, bending down to pull it over his head. “Off…” He hears himself say and the person comes to help him, leaving everything where it falls. 

He closes his eyes and the next thing he knows, he’s under very cold water, feeling his underwear instantly stick to his skinny thighs. 

“Fucking shit!” He opens his eyes, feeling his whole body contract so much it hurts, trying to put both hands in front of himself. 

“Fuck, Robbe! Just stay standing, come on!” Whoever it is finally sounds annoyed and Robbe tries hard to hold his own weight with his own legs, blinking as he feels the water run through his face. 

_Sander._

He finally recognizes the boy helping him try to sober up. He looks very different from earlier. His thick, dark eyebrows are frowning very hard and he’s very concentrated on keeping Robbe still, under the showerhead.

“It’s cold, Sander…” Robbe hears himself whine and Sander’s eyes widen, looking into his eyes and he can tell Sander noticed he’s actually getting a little more aware of himself and the situation. 

“Yeah, but it’s supposed to be.” 

They stay in a very weird silence for too long and Robbe feels bad for making a stranger take care of him. Hopefully, he didn’t ruin his night, a chance to hook up with someone or something like that. 

“You’re very different from what it was told…” Robbe tries to start a conversation and he notices how Sander blushes and looks away, one hand still firmly in Robbe’s middle, keeping him in place. The memories slowly start to connect to each other and make sense. 

Sander helped him get up from the hallway and dragged him inside a bedroom. Dark blue wall with a bunch of art in it, Robbe sat on a very comfy bed, he tried to lie down and Sander rushed to pull him back to sit up as he grabbed a towel and clean clothes. Robbe got rid of most his clothes, Sander held his hands, telling him to keep the underwear, it was ok. Strong, soft hands constantly touching him, around his waist to help him get inside the bath, turning the water on. 

“I think it’s best that way. I’m not sure if I’m as good as people think I am.” 

“You’re definitely better. I thought you were cocky and arrogant and full of yourself, but fuck, you can be. You’re so beautiful.” 

Sander looks at him for just a second, but it feels like an eternity. Robbe feels exposed for the first time tonight, it feels like Sander’s eyes just went to the deepest, darkest part of him and didn’t think too badly about it. 

“You’re beautiful, Robbe.” 

Robbe tries to take a shower as he can with Sander still there, helping him stand up, his soaking underwear that probably looks so old and thin and Robbe can almost feel it getting more transparent by the second and the freezing cold water not giving him one second to warm up. 

“I’m done.” He says and notices how he’s quivering, trying to hug himself. Sander lets go of him for just a second, quickly grabbing a big and so fluffy white towel, giving it to Robbe to roll himself in it. 

He helps Robbe get off the bath and steps back just enough to give Robbe a little space, but close enough if he’s about to fall and needs someone to hold him. 

“You should, hm, take your underwear off. I have some to borrow you.” Sander turns his back to Robbe and he wishes he didn’t, but he does as he’s told, carefully bending down to take his underwear off underneath the towel around his waist. It’s dripping water everywhere so Robbe rushes to put it inside the sink. 

Sander offers him the clean underwear and when Robbe tells him he’s done, Sander turns back around and helps him put the rest of the clothes. They’re freshly out of the drier, still so fucking deliciously warm and Robbe is sure his brain is playing tricks on him, but he thinks he can smell Sander in the sweatpants and the comfiest hoodie he’s ever worn. 

“Can I sleep here? I have no other place to go.” 

Robbe is being brutally honest, but it comforts him that Sander doesn’t know it. He looks at Robbe again and nods his head and Robbe wonders if someone can fall in love just by the way someone beautiful looks at you. 

“Yes, of course. You’ll stay and we’ll see what we’ll do later.” 

They lay as far away from each other as possible, facing the other one. Robbe is exhausted and feeling a little sick, but he’s not as sleepy. He keeps his eyes closed, but he can feel Sander’s eyes on him, so he opens his eyes, meeting Sander’s right away. 

Robbe moves one hand underneath the pillow, trying to keep his head higher than the rest of his body. 

“Are you ok?” Sander asks right away in a whisper and Robbe shakes his head, squeezing the pillow on top of his hand, trying to ask without stuttering. 

“Can I come closer?” He asks and he notices Sander’s eyebrows going slightly up, he opens his mouth a few times before pressing his lips together, nodding his head. 

“Yeah…” He lifts the cover that had fallen in between them and Robbe snuggles closer, their bodies only inches away now, but Robbe doesn’t touch Sander, thinking that’s going too far. 

Robbe tries to look up without getting caught, but Sander is still looking at him so Robbe looks forward again, biting his cheek as he puts his head on Sander’s shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. 

Sander adjusts himself closer naturally, his fingers going through Robbe’s hair, holding it back so he can kiss Robbe’s forehead, sighing and finally they close their eyes. 


End file.
